Blackwall Dialoge
"Blackwall Dialoge" enthält eine Liste von Dialogen, die Blackwall mit den anderen Gefährten führt. Dragon Age: Inquisition Cassandra Pentaghast * Cassandra: "Wie haltet Ihr es in den Stallungen der Himmelsfeste nur aus?" * Blackwall: "Es ist still dort. Ich bin gern allein." * Cassandra: "Ich würde es in diesem Gestank keine Sekunde aushalten!" * Blackwall: "Es sind doch nur Pferde." * Cassandra: "Von wegen "Pferde". Das sind Dungmonster mit Hufen und Schweifen." _________ * Cassandra: "Dieser Wetzstein, den Ihr mir gegeben habt ... der ist wirklich bemerkenswert." * Blackwall: "Schwarzer Celestin. Ich verwende für meine Klingen nichts anderes. Wisst Ihr was? Behaltet ihn. Ich besorge mir einen Neuen." * Cassandra: "Das wird nicht nötig sein." * Blackwall: "Natürlich." Varric * Varric: "Reden wir über Eure dunkle und sorgenschwere Vergangenheit." * Blackwall: "Wie bitte?" * Varric: "Die hattet Ihr doch gewiss. Gab es jemanden, der Euch am Herzen lag? Jemanden, den Ihr nicht retten konntet? Irgendeine fatale Fehleinschätzung, die vielen Leuten das Leben gekostet hat? (lacht) Ich kannte einige solcher Leute." Oh, wie wäre es mit Verrat? Das ist immer gut." * Blackwall: "Nein." * Varric: "Ihr müsst mir schon irgendetwas geben." * Blackwall: "Nein, muss ich nicht. Ende der Unterhaltung." * Varric: "Hm. Mimose." _________ * Varric: "Da wart also nur Ihr, alleine in dieser riesigen Wildnis?" * Blackwall: "Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus?" * Varric: "Der einsame Wanderer, der die Welt durchstreift. Wonach suchte er? Liebe? Vergebung?" * Blackwall: "Wie wäre es mit "Jemanden mit einem starken Arm und einem noch stärkeren Willen, der bereit ist, gegen die Dunkle Brut zu kämpfen"." * Varric: "Ja, aber was bedeutet das?" * Blackwall: "Dass er noch mehr Dunkle Brut töten will." * Varric: "(angewiderter Laut) Ihr seid genau wie Sebastian." _________ * Varric: "Das Wache Meer. Irgendwo hinter dem Wasser liegt Kirkwall." * Blackwall: "Ich war lange nicht mehr auf See. Die Reise nach Haven muss ziemlich aufregend gewesen sein." * Varric: "Abgesehen von Cassandras freundlicher Art und Cullens Seekrankheit... war es eine tolle Reise." _________ * Blackwall: "Dieser Hauptmann der Wache aus Kirkwall, mit dem Ihr befreundet seid..." * Varric: "Sie ist stärker als Ihr." * Blackwall: (lacht) "Schön. Das wollte ich hören." _________ * Blackwall: "Wurde die Kommandantin von Kirkwall wirklich in eine... Statue verwandelt?" * Varric: "Ja, wurde sie. Und sie steht immer noch dort, um den Besuchern der Galgen einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen." * Blackwall: "Hat sie niemand weggeräumt?" * Varric: "Damit die Kinder nicht mehr "Wer fürchtet sich vor Meredith" spielen können?" * Blackwall: "Das spielen sie nicht wirklich, oder?" * Varric: "Nein, weil sich niemand nahe genug an sie heran traut." _________ * Blackwall: "Ich hab was für Euch, Varric. Den besten Tavernennamen aller Zeiten. Ich bin hin- und hergerissen zwischen "Zum Bett und Kübel" und "Zum letzten Tropfen"." * Varric: "Oooh! Da fällt die Wahl schwer. Ich finde aber "Beim Nachbarn" immer noch unschlagbar. Vor allem, wenn man verheiratet ist." _________ * Blackwall: "Ihr seid ein wahrer Künstler mit diesem Bogen, Varric." * Varric: "Den Großteil der Arbeit erledigt Bianca." * Blackwall: "Aber Ihr müsst zielen. Präzise. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte." * Varric: "Ihr schwingt lieber Eure Fäuste, was?" * Blackwall: (lacht) "Genau. Immer hinein ins Getümmel." * Varric: "Mir sind Bögen lieber. Ich will meine Zähne noch eine Weile behalten." _________ * Varric: "Habt Ihr einen Namen für Euer Schwert?" * Blackwall: "Schlitzer? Spalter? Wie wäre es mit Stich?" * Varric: "Stich ist gut. Das passt irgendwie zu Euch." _________ (nach Aufdeckung von Blackwalls Geheimnis) * Varric: "Redet Cassandra immer noch nicht mit Euch?" * Blackwall: "Keine Ahnung. Es wird eine Weile dauern, ihr Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen, sofern das überhaut möglich ist." * Varric: "Tja, sie hasst es einfach belogen zu werden. Immerhin hat sie Euch nicht ins Buch gestochen." * Blackwall: "Ihr meint in den Bauch, oder?" * Varric: "Nein, ich meine ins Buch. Ganz sicher." _________ * Blackwall: "Also schön, mächtigster Ritter aller Zeiten. Ich setze mein Geld auf Lady Honorine Chastain. Bis dato hat niemand auch nur annährend so viele Reiter aus dem Sattel gestoßen wie sie. Ich durfte sie schon einmal mit eigenen Augen erleben, und aus der Nähe betrachtet hat sie wirklich tolle Mö... Möglichkeiten." * Varric: "Ihr Sieg beim großen Turnei von Tantervale ist ziemlich legendär. Aber ich setze trotzdem auf Reeve Asa. Sie hat drei große Turnais in Folge gewonnen. Das soll ihr mal jemand nachmachen." * Inquisitor: "Könnt Ihr Beiden nicht über irgendetwas anderes reden?" * Varric: "Hey, wusstet Ihr, dass sie in Markham demnächst ein großes Turnei abhalten? Da müssen wir unbedingt hin! Inquisitionsausflug!" * Blackwall: "Es gibt doch sicher irgendwelchen... Ärger in der Nähe von Markham..." * Inquisitor: "Nein." * Varric: "Ich rede mit Josephine. Sie kann sicher irgendwas arrangieren." _________ * Blackwall: "Ich habe einen Teil Eures Buches gelesen. "Knallhart in der Oberstadt", nicht wahr? Sehr fesselnd." * Varric: "Wieso habt Ihr es dann nicht zu Ende gelesen?" * Blackwall: "Also, ich... ähm, hab es auf einer Latrine in einem Dorf unweit von Churneau gefunden, und... ein paar Seiten haben gefehlt." _________ * Varric: "Also schhön Held. Wörüber wollen wir reden?" * Blackwall: "Was meint Ihr damit?" * Varric: "Ihr wollr nicht über Euch selbst reden. Das respektiere ich. Die Frage ist also: worüber reden wir dann?" * Blackwall: "Hm. Wohl nicht über das Tjosten, nehme ich an?" * Varric: "Hey, ich bin Freimarscher, schon vergessen? Wir haben das Tjosten erfunden." * Blackwall: "Das stimmt doch gar nicht." * Varric: "Doch! Vor uns ist niemand auf die Idee gekommen, jemanden mit einer langen Stange von einem Pferd zu stoßen. Das ist eine historische Tatsache." _________ * Blackwall: "Ich kannte mal einen Zwerg, der das beste Bier aller Zeiten gebraut hat." * Varric: '''"Und ich kannte mal einen Grauen Wächter, der von einem Geist besessen war, eine Kirche gesprengt und hundert Leute getötet hat. Wieso denken die Leute, diese "Ich kannte mal jemanden wie Euch"-Geschichten interessieren irgendwen?" '''_________ * Varric: "Vielleicht war ich zu streng mit Euch." * Blackwall: "Oh. Ihr denkt also nicht, dass ich schlecht bin?" * Varric: "Ehrlich gesagt hielt ich Euch eher für langweilig. Völlig anders. Schlecht sind wir alle. Jeder Einzelne von uns hat mindestens schon hundertmal grundlegend versagt. Deshalb sind wir hier, oder? Um sämtliche Risiken auf uns zu nehmen, damit die guten Leute zu Hause und in Sicherheit bleiben können." ________ * Blackwall: "Ihr könnt doch nicht ernsthaft denken, dass Reeve Asa eine bessere Ritterin ist als Honorine Chastain. Ihre Bilanz ist makellos. 400 Tjoste, nicht ein Abwurf. Da kommt niemand auch nur annähernd ran." * Varric: "Oh, sie hat gewiss das meiste Talent. So viel steht fest. Allerdings sind mir Ritter mit Ecken und Kanten lieber als makellose. Ich mag Helden, die immer ihr Möglichstes tun, egal, wie oft sie scheitern. Er ist nicht schwer, heldenhaft zu sein, wenn man immer gewinnt und einem alles in den Schoß fällt. Das ist keine Leistung." _________ (nachdem Blackwalls Geheimnis gelüftet wurde) * Varric: "Diese ganze "Blackwall"-Geschichte war so fesselnd, dass Ihr selbst angefangen habt, sie zu glauben." * Blackwall: "Das klingt viel besser, als "Ihr seid ein dreckiger Lügner". Danke." * Varric: "Ein Geschichtenerzähler muss seine eigene Geschichte glauben, sonst glaubt sie niemand." ________ (DLC Eindringling) * Blackwall: "Zu schade, dass es nicht Nacht ist. Vielleicht könnten wir ja wiederkommen, sobald es dunkel ist, und anhand der Sterne herausfinden, wo genau wir sind." * Varric: "Klar. Wir kommen im Dunkeln zurück, damit die Qunari uns leichter überfallen können." * Blackwall: "Habt Ihr etwa Eure Abenteuerlust verloren, Meister Tethras?" * Varric: "Nein. Ich hatte nur vergessen, wie sehr Ihr diesen Scheiß liebt." * Blackwall: "Stellt es Euch einfach als Recherche für eine Eurer Geschichten vor." * Varric: "Rainer, wie denkt Ihr eigentlich habe ich ein Jahr in der Inquisition überstanden, ohne verrückt zu werden?" _________ (DLC Hakkons Fänge; wenn Inquisitor keine Beziehung zu Josephine oder Blackwall hat) * Varric: "Also, Held. Ihr und Josephine?" * Blackwall: "Nein. In dieses Gespräch werdet Ihr mich jetzt nicht verwickeln." * Varric: "Dann seid Ihr also damit zufrieden, zu schweigen und unsere geschätzte Botschafterin aus der Ferne anzuschmachten?" * Blackwall: "Können wir über etwas anderes reden? Reeve Asa? Reeve Asa ist die Beste. Ihr hattet Recht." * Varric: "Ich könnte Euch helfen, wisst Ihr? Nichts bringt das Herz mehr in Wallung als ein wohlformuliertes Wort." * Blackwall: "Ich schlagt vor, dass ich die Dame mit den Worten eines anderen umwerbe? Wollt ihr wirklich, dass ich diesen Weg erneut beschreite?" * Varric: "Oh. Stimmt. Blöde Idee. Tun wir einfach so, als hätte ich nichts gesagt." _________ (DLC Hakkons Fänge; wenn Inquisitor keine Beziehung zu Josephine oder Blackwall hat) * Varric: "Ich weiß, das ist ein radikaler Vorschlag, aber habt Ihr vielleicht schonmal daran gedacht, einfach mit ihr zu reden?" * Blackwall: "Nein. Noch nie. Ende der Diskussion. Also. Was war der schlimmste Ort, an dem Ihr je wart?" * Varric: "Nun, das kommt ganz darauf an, ob ich alleine dort war oder nicht." * Blackwall: "Ihr wollt mich dazu bringen, mit Ihr zu reden, nicht wahr?" * Varric: "Sagt einfach "Hallo."" _________ * Varric: "Ihr erinnert mich an jemanden, einen gottesfürchtigen mit blendend weißer Rüstung, wollte mir erzählen, meine Schüsse hätten Linksdrall." * Blackwall: "Ja, das beschreibt mich wirklich perfekt." * Varric: "Es war nur...diese Nettigkeit. Er war einfach so...nett." * Blackwall: "Nett. Verstehe. Ihr mochtet den Burschen also nicht." * Varric: "Sebastian hätte das als Kompliment betrachtet." Solas *'Blackwall': "Ihr erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich einmal kannte. Er war auch fasziniert vom Nichts und von Geistern." *'Solas': "War er auch ein Magier?" *'Blackwall': "Nein, er aß nur immer zu viele von diesen violetten Kaktusbeeren." _________ *'Blackwall': "Ihr habt auf Euren Reisen ins Nichts viele Dinge gesehen. Woher wisst Ihr, ob sie wahr sind?" *'Solas': "Das weiß ich nicht. Alles im Nichts ist eine Erinnerung und Erinnerungen werden allzu leicht verwässert. Genau, wie Eure Geschichtsbücher. Sie enthalten Wahrheiten aber um sie herauszulesen, braucht man einen wachen Verstand." _________ * Blackwall: "Ich habe mich gerade mit Sera über Euch unterhalten. Ihr müsst uns unbedingt eine Frage beantworten." * Solas: "(stöhnt genervt) Mit Sera? Dann ist die Frage sicher peinlich." * Blackwall: "Jaa, vermutlich (klingt belustigt). Tut mir leid... Ihr freundet Euch im Nichts mit Geistern an... Also... seid Ihr mit einigen von ihnen mehr als nur befreundet? Ihr wisst schon..." * Solas: "(entsetzt) Ooh, mein...Ist das Euer Ernst?" * Blackwall: "Heey, das ist doch eine berechtigte Frage." * Solas: "Für einen Zwölfjährigen vielleicht!" * Blackwall: "Beantwortet sie einfach mit "Ja" oder "Nein"." * Solas: "In Zusammenhang mit dem Nichts oder Geistern ist nichts einfach. Vor allem das nicht." * Blackwall: "(lacht wissend) Hahaa, also habt Ihr Erfahrung in diesem Bereich!" * Solas: "Das habe ich nicht gesagt." * Blackwall: "Keine Panik, das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis." * Solas: "Schwachkopf!" * Blackwall: "(lacht) Wer ist jetzt hier der Zwölfjährige?" _________ * Solas: "Euer Orden...die Grauen Wächter." * Blackwall: "Was ist mit ihnen?" * Solas: "Die Wächter betrachten sich selbst als Bollwerk gegen die Verderbnis, oder? * Blackwall: "Jaa, aber warum fragt Ihr das? Ist das nicht allgemein bekannt?" * Solas: "Wenn sich ein Erzdämon erhebt, töten sie ihn. Die Frage ist, was machen sie, wenn sie alle Erzdämonen erschlagen haben?" * Blackwall: "Sich... zur Ruhe setzen!?" * Solas: "Ohne Erzdämonen keine Verderbnis. Ist das die Idee dahinter?" * Blackwall: "Ja... Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus?" * Solas: "Auf nichts. Ich hoffe nur, sie haben Recht." ________ * Blackwall: "Ihr habt nicht mehr viel mit mir geredet seid ... Ihr wisst schon." * Solas: "Da gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Ich dachte, wir wären uns ähnlich. Dass wir den Krieg gesehen haben, seinen schrecklichen Preis kennen und doch wissen, dass er nötig ist. Aber nichts von dem, was ihr getan habt, war nötig. Ihr habt Tod und Zerstörung nicht überlebt. Nein, Ihr habt beides gesät, um eure eigenen Gelüste zu stillen." * Blackwall: "Das weiß ich. Ich sehe es jedes Mal, wenn ich in einen Spiegel schaue. Ich habe versucht, es wiedergutzumachen. * Solas: "Indem Ihr in die Haut eines anderen geschlüpft seid. Ihr seid weggelaufen, anstatt Euch euren Taten zu stellen. Ihr habt eure Zeit vergeudet." ________ Cole * Cole: "So viele Masken" * Blackwall: "Auf dem Ball? Das gehört zur orlaisianischen Kultur. Gewöhnt Euch daran." * Cole: "Nicht auf dem Ball. Hier." ________ * Blackwall: "Wisst Ihr, eigentlich seid ihr gar nicht so übel, Cole. Auch, wenn ich mich wohl nie an das gewöhnen werde, was aus Eurem Mund kommt. * Cole: "Es gab mal einen Mann, dem Bienen aus dem Mund kamen." * Blackwall: "Ein perfektes Beispiel." ________ (nach der Aufdeckung von Blackwall's Geheimnis) * Cole: "Ihr habt versucht, es in Ordnung zu bringen. Es ist nicht Eure Schuld." * Blackwall: "Was ist nicht meine Schuld?" * Cole: "Sie wollten Blackwall, nicht Rainier. Deshalb sind die anderen wütend." * Blackwall: "Ach, tatsächlich? Sie sind wütend? Und ich dachte schon, ich bilde mir all die finsteren Blicke nur ein. Und wollt Ihr mir jetzt, da Ihr es wisst, nicht vielleicht auch Vorwürfe machen?" * Cole: "Nein." * Blackwall: "Ihr, der Ihr die Hilflosen heilt...Ihr seid nicht wütend wegen dem, was ich verheimlicht habe?" * Cole: "Vor mir habt Ihr es nie verheimlicht. "Spottdrossel, Spottdrossel". Zu viele Stimmen in der Kutsche. Beim Erbauer, sie sind noch so jung. Wenn ich meine Männer zurückpfeife, wissen sie, dass alles eine Lüge war. Es ist kalt, ich bin gefangen, mein Herz hämmert wie Äxte an einer Kutschentür." * Blackwall: "Hört auf. Bitte." _________ (nach der Aufdeckung von Blackwall's Geheimnis) * Cole: "Spottdrossel, Spottdrossel, oben im Wipfel, sag uns, was du siehst, von deinem Gipfel. Siehst du die Wurzel, siehst du das Blatt?" * Blackwall: "Moment mal..." * Cole: "Siehst du auch die Toten, überall in der Stadt?" * Blackwall: "Woher kennt Ihr dieses Lied?" * Cole: "Es kam mir einfach in den Sinn. Alle sagen, alle würden es kennen. Die Kinder kannten es." _________ (nach der Aufdeckung von Blackwall's Geheimnis) * Blackwall: "Cole, wenn Ihr wusstet, was ich bin ... was ich getan habe ... warum habt Ihr es den anderen dann nicht erzählt?" * Cole: "Jeder verheimlicht tote Dinge. Jeder gibt etwas vor. Ihr wolltet es in Ordnung bringen." * Blackwall: "Ich bin ein Mörder." * Cole: "Aber Ihr wollt keiner sein. Ihr habt Euch ein neues Ich erschaffen. Ihr seid Blackwall. Ihr habt Rainier getötet." * Blackwall: "Ich wünschte, das wäre möglich." * Cole: "Ihr würdet Euch zwischen Rainier und die Kutsche stellen. Aber das könnt Ihr nicht. So funktioniert es nicht. Also tragt Ihr die Last der Toten, um Euch zu erinnern." * Blackwall: "Ja, ich schätze, das tue ich." Vivienne * Blackwall: '''"Seid Ihr wohlauf, Lady Vivienne?" * '''Vivienne: "Wovon redet Ihr da bitte, Schätzchen?" * Blackwall: "Ihr wurdet während des letzten Kampfes getroffen. Wäre ich nur schneller bei Euch gewesen..." * Vivienne: '"Oh, ihr seid wirklich zu ''köstlich!" * '''Blackwall: "Ich habe Euch offensichtblich beleidigt." * Vivienne: "Aber nein, mein Lieber. Wie könntet Ihr mich jemals beleidigen?" Der Eiserne Bulle * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Früher dachte ich immer, ich sei der Einzige, für den ihr Menschen alle gleich ausseht." * Blackwall: "Und jetzt...?" * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Und jetzt weiß ich, dass ihr Kerle euch nicht mal selbst auseinanderhalten könnt. Wie zum Teufel konntet Ihr all die Jahre als ein anderer leben?" * Blackwall: "Ich ließ mir einen Bart stehen." * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Wirklich? Ihr lasst Euch einfach ein paar Haare im Gesicht wachsen, und schon weiß niemand mehr, wer Ihr seid? Das nenne ich eine Verkleidung, Großer." * Blackwall: "Ich habe außerdem oft monatelang mit niemandem gesprochen." * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Verstehe. Ja, das dürfte auch hilfreich gewesen sein." __________ (wenn die Sturmbullen geopfert wurden) * Blackwall: "Ihr habt Eure eigenen Leute geopfert." * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Ich bin ein Qunari. Wir entziehen uns unserer Verantwortung nicht." * Blackwall: "Eure Leute haben Euch vertraut. Und Ihr habt dieses Vertrauen missbraucht, als Ihr sie sterben ließt." * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Nein." * Blackwall: "Nein?" * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Es gibt zwei grundlegende Unterschiede zwischen mir und Euch, Rainier. Erstens habe ich keinen Haufen Kinder getötet. Meine Leute haben eine Stellung gehalten, um ein Ziel zu sichern. Ich betrauere ihren Verlust und ehre ihre Opfer. Und zweitens bin ich stolz darauf, wer ich bin. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem für Euch." * Blackwall: "Nicht, solange Ihr mich nicht auffordert, einen Hügel zu halten, Qunari." Sera * Sera: "Ich hab mal den Arsch der Kaiserin gesehen." * Blackwall: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch." * Sera: "Naja, nicht wirklich. Ich hab ihn gezeichnet, und jemand meinte, ich hätte ihn gut getroffen. Na, das ist doch schön.“ __________ * Sera: „Ich mag euch. Ihr fragt nicht ständig nach irgendwelchem Elfenkram.“ * Blackwall: „Als wüsstet Ihr, wovon Ihr redet.“ * Sera: „Ja, äh, pfff.“ __________ *'Blackwall': "Ihr müsst lernen, auf Euch aufzupassen." *'Sera': "Und Ihr auf... Euren Arsch - Nein! Auf den Arsch Eurer Mutter!" *'Blackwall': "Großartig. Schön dass wir uns verstehen..." __________ *'Blackwall': Wart Ihr während der Verderbnis in Denerim Sera? Habt Ihr dort viele Graue Wächter gesehen?" *'Sera': "Keinen einzigen. Nicht leibhaftig. Wurden sie nicht getötet oder so?" *'Blackwall': "Oder so... Sie wurden verraten, als sie ein Land verteidigten." *'Sera': "Tja, nun, ich schätze, es gibt Schlimmeres, oder?" *'Blackwall': "Gibt es das?" *'Sera': "Ähm, ja. Sie hätten sterben können, als sie den Hut irgendeines Idioten verteidigten. Oder in Scheiße treten. Hat es geregnet? Es hätte regnen können." *'Blackwall': "Also schön, es hätte schlimmer kommen können." __________ * Sera: "Der Schleier hier ist wabbelig." * Blackwall: "Seid Ihr sicher, dass er nicht wibbelig ist?" * Sera: "Was? Oh! Ich überprüf's gleich mal. Was spüre ich? Was spüüüre ich? Nein, definitiv wabbelig." __________ * Blackwall: "Wusstet Ihr, dass Sie in Ostwick Rennen mit eingefettetem Käse veranstalten?" * Sera: "Wie dämlich ist das denn?" * Blackwall: "Sie beschmieren eine Käse von der Größe eines kleinen Wagenrades mit Butter und versuchen dann, möglichst weit damit zu laufen." * Sera: "Ich würde den Käse einfach essen." * Blackwall: "Das ist Kultur." * Sera: "Tja, dann geht Kultur bei mir eben durch den Magen." __________ * Blackwall: "Also. Wie ist sie ausgegangen?" * Sera: "Was? Die Geschichte in der Taverne?" * Blackwall: "Kommt schon! Als Ihr gegangen seid, habt Ihr bis zu den Ellbogen in ... Umständen ''gesteckt. Da kommt doch noch was." * '''Sera': "Das war zwar nicht ihr Name, aber nein, an genau der Stelle endet die Geschichte. Warum beschwert Ihr Euch?" * Blackwall: "Weil ich an nichts anderes mehr denken kann. Ich muss wissen, wie die Geschichte endet!" * Sera: "Wieso denn? Das ist doch der Sinn der Sache. Dass Ihr daran denkt, wie es weitergeht. Wenn ich Euch das Ende erzähle, ist es vorbei. Miesepeter, alle zusammen! Ihr zieht immer nur die traurige Scheiße raus! Aber wenn's darum geht, was Gutes festzuhalten, kriegt Ihr kalte Füße. Das ist doch bekloppt." __________ (wenn Inquisitor Romanze mit Blackwall hat) * Sera: "Ich weiß, was ihr gemacht habt. Ihr beiden. Auf dem Dachboden." * Blackwall: "Ähm. Wie habt ihr davon..." * Sera: "Tja. Ich weiß eben so einiges." * Blackwall: "Könnten wir diese Dinge, von denen Ihr wisst, vielleicht etwas leiser besprechen?" * Sera: "Zu spät. Schließlich habt Ihr die Pferde scheu gemacht und seid voller Heu. In jeder Ritze." * Blackwall: (Seufzt.) __________ (beim DLC Hakkons Fänge, wenn man den Sumpf betritt) * Blackwall: "Wie kann es hier nur so dunkel sein?" * Sera: "Blöde Frage. Weil hier kein Licht ist?!" * Blackwall: "Ah...ja, das muss wohl der Grund sein." Dorian Pavus * Dorian: "Ein Anwerber der Grauen Wächter...klingt interessant." * Blackwall: "Es ist nicht leicht, Leute zu finden, die bereit sind, eine so schreckliche Verantwortung zu übernehmen." * Dorian: "Und ich dachte, Ihr macht in der Nähe von Kerkern Jagd auf Mörder, die alles tun, um dem Henker zu entgehen." * Blackwall: "Das denkt Ihr also von den Wächtern?" * Dorian: "So schlimm ist das gar nicht. Einige meiner besten Freunde sind Mörder." * Blackwall: "Sie sind Männer und Frauen, die sich selbst aufgeben, um ihre Untaten zu sühnen. Sie kämpfen für Leute wie Euch: Snobs in Samt und Seide, die nur reden und vorschnell urteilen." * Dorian: "Wer urteilt denn hier vorschnell!?" * Blackwall: "Ich kenne Euresgleichen." ________ * Blackwall: "Corypheus..., er gehört zu Euch, oder? * Dorian: "Zu mir? Wie ein Schoßhund? Wie ein riesiger Monsterhamster mit einem Gottkomplex? "Dorian, warum passt du nicht auf deinen kleinen Racker auf? Corypheus hat schon wieder auf den Teppich gekackt!" In dieser Analogie ist der Teppich Haven." * Blackwall: "Ist er ein Magister aus Tevinter oder nicht?" * Dorian: "Aus dem Quell allen Übels in der Welt? Für Euch sind wir alle gleich, was!?" * Blackwall: "Den Eindruck habe ich gelegentlich." ________ * Blackwall: "Wollt Ihr mir irgendetwas sagen, Magier!?" * Dorian: "Hätte ich etwas zu sagen, wüsstet Ihr es schon." * Blackwall: "Das ist alles? Von einem Mann, der unablässig davon redet, wie schlau er ist, hätte ich mehr erwartet." * Dorian: "Tja, wenigstes bin ich kein brutaler Schläger..." * Blackwall: "Lieber ein Schläger, als ein aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer." * Inquisitor (optional): "(lacht) Schön diese Kameradschaft." * Blackwall: "Tut mir leid, Inquisitor." ________ * Blackwall: "Es ist erstaunlich, wie viel Leute auf der Himmelsfeste Ihr für Euch eingenommen habt, Dorian." * Dorian: "Seid Ihr überrascht, dass sie mich nicht alle als den charmanten, aber teuflischen Magister abgekanzelt haben?" * Blackwall: "Nicht doch. Ihr seid eher der verzogene Prinz. Und ich frage mich, warum Ihr hier seid." * Dorian: "Ein Prinz? Ich habe es zu etwas gebracht! Ich bin aus den selben Gründen hier, wie Ihr, danke!" * Blackwall: "Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben." * Dorian: "Wenn Ihr die einfachen Regeln überwindet, die Eure Welt definieren, kommen wir vielleicht miteinander zurecht." ________ * Blackwall: "Dorian, ich fasse es nicht, dass Ihr diesen Fusel in der Taverne getrunken habt!" * Dorian: "Und ich fasse es nicht, dass sie diesen Fusel in der Taverne überhaupt ausschenken. Wie tief ist diese Himmelsfeste gesunken..." * Blackwall: "Warum trinkt Ihr das Gesöff dann?" * Dorian: "Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Dachte mir bei jedem Schluck "So schlecht kann es doch gar nicht sein, oder?" Und ehe ich mich versah, analysierte ich die geschmacklichen Nuancen und beobachtete den Verlauf meiner Übelkeit. Ich war in einer katatonischen Trance, umnebelt vom Gestank von ekelhaftem Zwergenbier." * Blackwall: "Oder Ihr seid ein Säufer, mit einem schlechten Geschmack." * Dorian: "So kann man es auch sehen." ________ * Dorian: "Was denkt ihr über das ganze Gewese über den "Herold Andrastes", Blackwall?" * Blackwall: "Warum?" * Dorian: "Ich muss einfach nur wissen, ob Ihr zu komplexen Gedanken fähig seid. Dann fühle ich mich besser." * Blackwall: "Wieso versucht Ihr es dann nicht mit einem Silbenrätsel!?" * Dorian: "Ihr würdet ein Silbenrätsel lösen, wenn ich es Euch stelle?" * Blackwall: "Nie im Leben!" ________ * Blackwall: "Es ist interessant, Euch zu beobachten, Dorian. Die Art, wie Ihr Euch bewegt, wenn Ihr Magie einsetzt." * Dorian: "Ich bin sehr gut, wenn es um Zauberei geht." * Blackwall: "Nein, das ist es nicht. Ihr schämt Euch nicht dafür, sondern findet Gefallen daran. Das sieht man." * Dorian: "Warum sollte ich mich schämen? Macht sollte respektiert, nicht unter den Teppich gekehrt werden." * Blackwall: "Das müssen wir "Südländer" vielleicht erst noch lernen." * Dorian: (Lacht.) "Vielleicht seid ihr ja doch nicht völlig verblödet." * Blackwall: "Wir kamen uns gerade näher, und jetzt habt Ihr es vermasselt." ________ * Dorian: "Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, was der Durchschnitts-Mensch von der Befreiung der Magier hält." * Blackwall: "Würde Euch das wirklich interessieren, könntet Ihr fragen. Oh, wartet. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass Ihr mit dreckigem Gesindel wie mir reden müsst." * Dorian: "Stimmt. So viel dazu." ________ * Dorian: "Ihr habt im letzten Dorf ein Auge auf eine junge Frau geworden, Blackwall." * Blackwall: "Ich bin sicher, Ihr irrt Euch." * Dorian: "Natürlich. Sie hat eindeutig mich angelächelt." ________ * Blackwall: "Dorian, ich wäre Euch dankbar, wenn ihr aufhören würdet, mich als "haarigen Trottel" zu bezeichnen." * Dorian: "Wann habe ich das getan?" * Blackwall: "In der Taverne, der Schmiede, vor den Dienern...sogar vor den Torwachen, als wir die Himmelsfeste verließen." * Dorian: "Hmm. Das sieht mir ähnlich." Inquisitor *'Blackwall': "Wenn Ihr die Dinge wieder in Ordnung bringen wollt, braucht Ihr vielleicht einen Wächter. Ihr braucht mich." *'Inquisitor': "Die Inquisition braucht jede Hilfe, die sie bekommen kann, doch was könnte ein Grauer Wächter schon tun?" *'Blackwall': "Die verdammte Welt retten, wenn nötig." _________ *'Inquisitor': "Was machen die Wächter, wenn die Welt nicht gerade unter geht?" *'Blackwall': "Es gibt immernoch Dunkle Brut. Nur, weil wir in Ferelden so viele von ihr erschlagen haben, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie fort ist. Und die Welt ist nicht so friedlich, dass es für Männer mit Schwertern keine Verwendung gäbe. Manchmal muss man für sich selbst herausfinden, was der Schwur, andere zu beschützen, wirklich bedeutet. Es geht nicht immer nur um Erzdämonen und Verderbnisse." *'Inquisitor': "Wo wart Ihr während der Verderbnis?" *'Blackwall': "Ich war in Ferelden und wie immer allein. Ich habe meinen Anteil an der Dunklen Brut ohne großes Aufheben erschlagen." * Inquisitor: "Ihr hattet schon eine ganze Weile keinen Kontakt mit anderen Wächtern. Warum wart Ihr allein unterwegs?" *'Blackwall': "So habe ich es schon immer gehalten. Für Rekrutierungen braucht es nur einen Mann. Abgesehen davon, war ich schon immer ein Einzelgänger. Das ist für alle das Beste." *'Inquisitor': "Ihr habt also keine Ahnung, wo die anderen Wächter sind?" *'Blckwall': "Findet Ihr das ungewöhnlich? Die Verderbnis ist vorbei. Wir brauchen kein stehendes Heer. Und unsere Befehle ändern sich auch nicht unbedingt täglich. Im Prinzip waren sie während der letzten tausend Jahre die selben: Dunkle Brut aufspüren, Dunkle Brut erschlagen. Bei Bedarf, Bericht erstatten." _________ *Inquisitor: "Ich möchte mehr über Euch erfahren." *Blackwall (lacht): "Verglichen mit Eurem, wird Euch mein Leben äußerst langweilig erscheinen." _________ *'Inquisitor': "Euer Name: "Blackwall", klingt nicht orlaisianisch. Kommt Ihr aus den Marschen? Aus Ferelden?" *'Blackwall': "Ich stamme aus den Freien Marschen, zumindest ursprünglich. Aus Markham. Aber das war vor langer Zeit, in einem anderen Leben." _________ *'Inquisitor': "Es heißt, viele Wächter wären früher Verbrecher gewesen." *'Blackwall' (zu einem Zwerg): "Mir scheint, das trifft nicht nur auf Wächter zu. Eure Vergangenheit ist auch nicht makellos. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr würdet sie lieber hinter Euch lassen - ebenso wie ich." _________ *'Inquisitor': "Was habt Ihr gemacht, bevor Ihr ein Wächter wurdet?" *'Blackwall': "Ich war...Soldat. Ein Niemand, der dazu ausgebildet wurde, ein Schwert zu führen und Befehle zu befolgen. Irgendwann war ich es dann leid, die Kriege Anderer auszufechten." *'Inquisitor': "Also wurdet Ihr ein Wächter?" *'Blackwall': "Mehr oder weniger... Ein Grauer Wächter zu werden, gab mir zum ersten Mal ein Gefühl von Bedeutung. Verglichen damit, wirkt das Leben, dass ich vorher führte, leer. Vielleicht wird es ja eines Tages ganz verblassen." _________ *'Inquisitor': "Warum habt Ihr Euch den Wächtern angeschlossen?" *'Blackwall': "Weil sie sich erinnern, was Ehre und Opferbereitschaft sind. Worte, die für uns andere nur wenig Bedeutung haben. Weil sie ihr Leben für diejenigen geben, die zu schützen sie geschworen haben. Wir alle brauchen den Glauben, dass es auf der Welt solche Männer gibt. Und ich musste glauben, dass ich einer von ihnen sein könnte..." _________ Bei Romanze mit Cassandra: *'Blackwall': "Ihr habt ein Auge auf die Sucherin geworfen, nicht wahr? Ich verstehe warum. Sie ist zweifellos...eindrucksvoll. Wenn auch ein wenig hart." *'Inquisitor '(diplomatisch): "Ich nehme an, Ihr habt Erfahrung. Habt Ihr vielleicht einen Rat für mich?" *'Blackwall': "Wenn ich jetzt etwas Falsches über sie sage, kostet mich das vermutlich meinen Kopf. Cassandra ist eine Kriegerin. Das ist alles, was sie je gekannt hat. Aber das Leben bietet noch mehr. Das müsst Ihr ihr zeigen." Inquisitor, Blackwall, Dorian und Varric in Kammwald * Inquisitor: "Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, zu diesem Riss im See zu kommen..." * Dorian: "Ihr meint eine andere, als in voller Rüstung hineinzuwaten!?" * Blackwall: "Heißt das etwa, dass jetzt Wasser in das Nichts läuft?" * Varric: "Vielleicht leihen uns die Einheimischen ja ein Boot..." en:Blackwall/Dialogue Kategorie:Dragon Age: Inquisition Begleiter Kategorie:Dragon Age: Inquisition Dialoge Kategorie:Blackwall